


【莫强求R18】小小的惩罚

by liefeng



Category: MOSS 刘培强 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefeng/pseuds/liefeng
Summary: 开一个小小的车





	【莫强求R18】小小的惩罚

刘培强觉得，这个AI的人类形态有点像黑夜里出来觅食的猫：躲藏在阴影中，紧盯猎物，却将自己的爪牙对准着外方。  
毕竟，被逼到角落的老鼠已经是囊中之物了。而外面那群虎视眈眈的，才是敌人。   
所以，他的目标至始至终就不是其他的，而是——自己。  
这个认知曾让他感觉到迷茫和慌乱，但在他们现在确认了关系之后，反而不是那么重要了。尤其是当MOSS从爆炸中将自己救出来后。  
他们的关系就相当机械线路和伏特加，稍微碰撞便会带来彻底的，颠覆性的火花。  
刘培强曾经想，如果自己选择了“火种计划”，他和MOSS的关系是不是永远都到不了这样的程度。  
一个年近40的老男人和无感情的AI，两个毫无相交点的线却相互缠绕。从每天日常的问候，变到指日可数的性爱。  
MOSS救过自己。  
刘培强说不清到底是什么让他接受MOSS的告白，就像不明白自己是如何和人工智能滚上床单那样简明。

刘培强记得很清楚，他和MOSS的每一次亲吻，总是那么疯狂而又那么冷静。连带着他们的性爱也是如此。  
无数次的进出，致使他们的身体拥有一种神奇的关联。连同他们的亲吻，也在简简单单的喘息里生出欲望。如果按照之前而言，刘培强还不以为自己和MOSS的关系有什么奇特之处。但在他们发生过成百次的关系后，他就再也没有信心这样说下去。  
“你在想什么？”MOSS将爱人的头转向自己这边，眼睛里闪烁着机器独有的红光，“刘培强中校，我觉得在性爱中走神不是什么好习惯。”  
“唔....”被男人的阴茎塞满了整个口腔的刘培强说不出话，最多也就只的能喉咙中泄露出微弱的吞咽声。  
他小心的用嘴唇包裹住自己的牙齿，让自己的舌头围绕着Ai粗大的柱身转圈。  
MOSS没有说什么，只是动了动手按住了男人的头，是自己挺立的分身更加深入一些。  
刘培强跪坐在铺满毛毯的地上，身上不着寸缕。他的头奋力扬起，虽然这有效的缓解了一些由缺氧导致的窒息感，但也同时将本来就处在深处的阴茎吞的更深。  
火热的唇腔包裹着那根异于常人粗大的肉棒，舌尖因为没有退路而蹭过柱身和顶端。他却漫不经心的揉了下他的头发，以示嘉奖。  
不懂人类情感的AI却下这个时候，伸手拨了下那伸手就可以捏起的乳珠，按到昨天留下的一小块吻痕上面。  
刘培强加速了呼吸，面上完全的显露出来。  
他希望他的AI再多给他一些  
“是这里吧。”MOSS抚摸上刘培强的乳尖，询问道。  
“MOSS，你这是明知故问！”刘培强忍不住呻吟出声，但立刻被MOSS的动作止住了嘴。  
MOSS严谨认真地抚摸着刘培强的阴茎，仿佛对待某项科学实验或者空间站对接。  
刘培强已经被他成功的挑起了情欲，脸上绯红一片。他的身体随着喘息而不住的扭动着，淫水也渐渐从后方落在了毛毯上，将细碎的毛绒打湿成了一股一股的。但MOSS显然对这场景极其熟悉，他也对这具身体有自己独特的掌握。甚至不用看就知道，刘培强现在的那个小洞肯定又湿又软，插进去就会冒出“噗嗤”挤压的水声。  
这样想着，MOSS起了一点坏心思。他用那双精致的皮鞋，抬脚挑动了下刘培强的阴茎。也不知道是跟谁学的。  
AI的声音冷静又自然：“我们需要换一个地毯了，刘培强中校。”

刘培强没有回答，只是淡淡的喘着粗气，将近40岁的身体让他不能再像年轻人那样拥有强劲的体力。他的的皮肤上覆盖着淡淡的粉红，呼吸间散发出混着躁动的热度。嘴唇被迫张着，来不及吞咽的口水顺着最嘴角划过。  
MOSS看到这里，故意显出了他那不同于人类特有的孤清模样，与那不分季节都落在南极洲的冰雪相仿。在整个过程中脸色苍白，但在发丝里都印刻上了欲望。  
“怎么不说话？”MOSS一下轻一下重的顶弄着刘培强的口腔。  
“唔...”刘培强用鼻腔发处一声虚弱的呼唤。  
他在这次的性爱里表现的自然得体，眼中的迷茫如同晨雾散去，取而代之的是源源不断的羞耻感。  
而他那其来的孤独，都在此刻散发着汗液味道的性爱里，得到了慰藉。  
其实MOSS根本没有他表现出来的那么冷静，作为AI却被人类弄出了欲火。


End file.
